Happily Ever After
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Evie has been through some hardships in her freshman year of college, she'd never tell her mother, Regina Mills. She wants to reverse all the wrong in her life and find her own way to make her dreams come true, with the help of her new friends, maybe she'll stand a chance at achieving that dream. AU


**A/N: I'm baaaaaaack. It's been forever I know. It's hard finding inspiration, but I did find some in descendants, what better way to get back into writing than by doing a crossover with OUAT. It's only fitting. Let me know what you guys think! If you haven't watched it, your really should. I'm in college now, so it's easier for me to write from that perspective. **

**NOTE: Technically it's their sophomore year in college.**

**ENJOYYYYY**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"Let me help you" he said with a devilish smile and an odd glint in his eye.

She didn't have a clue on what he would do but he was her boyfriend…

He wouldn't hurt her, right?

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Evie Mills couldn't believe the situation she was in, her mother sent her to school to follow her dreams, she was supposed to go to college, become the fashion designer she'd always wanted to be, but here she was broke, alone, broken and desperate. Desperate enough to get a job at Auradon University, desperate enough to look for housing on craigslist.

She mentally scolded herself as she read the messages, she had been exchanging with a girl who needed a roommate. She wasn't about to call her mother and explain to her what happened, her mother was a very temperamental woman whose Latina blood raged through her body every time Evie didn't do something right, she would make her move back to Storybrooke and she couldn't go back there not with him there.

Evie sighed, "This is what you deserve." She thought to herself, she carefully knocked on the new apartment she was going to be living in.

She heard some footsteps and watched the door open

"Hi, I'm-" Evie started to say

"Evie, I assume." The girl said chuckling, "I figured."

"Yes! You must be Mal; your Instagram doesn't do you justice! You're even prettier in person" Evie said

Mal smiled, "Thanks, anyways come in, it is your house after all." She said stepping aside

"I also love your hair." Evie said pulling the only suitcase she had inside

"Thanks, it's lighter than usually but I like it." Mal said playing with her Ombre blonde to lilac locks, "The blue at the tips on you looks great."

"Thanks." Evie said she secretly hoped they'd become best friends, she honestly needed a friend in general and this Mal was pleasant so far.

"Is that all you have?" Mal asked tilting her head looking at her suitcase

"Yeah." Evie said quietly, "I had more but-" she paused she didn't want to spill her troubles to her roommate of five minutes. Mal picked up on her hesitation and watched her new roommate stare at her shoes.

"Forget I asked, let me show you around." Mal interrupted

"It's a four-bedroom four bathroom house. Two stories obviously." Mal pointed up the stairs, "My bedroom which is the master is up there along with another guest room. You can pick which ever room you want there's two more guest rooms downstairs so on this level that we're on." Mal said leading her towards the living room and dining area. "Here's the kitchen and lastly follow me outside." Mal said opening a set of French doors that lead out to the most beautiful view Evie swore she ever saw.

"And that is the beautiful sea." Mal said enjoying the sunset

"This place is unbelievable I can't believe you listed it for only $500, no way it's this cheap." Evie said in shock

Mal chuckled, "Of course it isn't it would be about $10,000." Evie chocked

"Mal I don't think I can afford that." Evie said quickly thinking about the money she'd earn working.

"Don't worry about it, I own the house because of my mother it's free I just had to charge something." Mal said

"Are you sure, I mean I think I can afford maybe $900 a month, at least let me cook for you and clean the house."

"It's really fine but I guess you can cook and clean, you can stick with the $500, maybe less, I know most college students are broke." Mal spoke

"You are so kind." Evie said, she couldn't believe her, she flung her arms around her new roommate, Mal tensed for a few seconds but relaxed.

"Enough already with the thanks, which room do you want?" Mal asked

* * *

"I'll leave you to get settled in and maybe we can grab some dinner somewhere I'm not much of a cook." Mal said after their tour of their home. Mal was lucky, her mother had arranged for this house for her, she didn't have to worry, she just wished that her mother would had done it in person rather than send an assistant but that's what she gets for being the daughter of a wealthy business woman.

"No worries, I can totally cook like I said if you want that is one thing, I'm great at, I make a great lasagna." Evie said proudly

"Oh wow, that would be great, it's just I was supposed to meet some friends and wanted you to meet them." Mal explained

"Invite them over, this can serve six."

"Awesome. I'll let them know." Mal said shutting the door to Evie's room

Evie smiled genially for once, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Things were finally looking up for her.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

"Mal do you have any of these ingredients for the lasagna?" Evie asked rounding the corner towards their kitchen, she looked up from her list and saw Mal spray painting a wall in the kitchen.

"Probably not, I don't cook." She said truthfully continuing her masterpiece

"You must be an art major." Evie said, it was technically Mal's house, so she'd figured she was allowed to decorate as she pleased. "But I don't know why you wouldn't want to cook in this kitchen it's absolutely beautiful" she said in awe.

Mal snorted, "Yeah right, me an art major my mother would never allow that."

"Why's that?" Evie asked

"Let's just say she's not the mom type, she expects me to take over her business and that's that." Mal said not bothering stopping her art work in progress

"Well I think you should take up some classes for art, you have some talent."

"Thank you." Mal said pausing to look at her, maybe she would be a good roommate after all. "We should hit the store before the boys get here." Mal said throwing her paint can in a duffle bag.

"Let's do it!" Evie said smiling

* * *

**A/N: So Evie's been through some devastating life changing experiences.. I'm planning on a lot of different things for this story, let me know what you want to see. **


End file.
